Kidnapping My Angel
by PrincessOfTheRoaringFlame
Summary: Paul's willing to do anything to make Dawn his...Even kidnap her
1. Chapter 1

_I deleted all my stories, if you noticed I don't know why I push myself to hard to do things, I try to be a better writer but I feel as if im going through pressure. Math is really starting to bug me, having a teacher who treats you like a baby doesn't help either, but I just have to suck that up and not let u guys down, so I decided to start fresh. Here's a new story that im determined to keep and finished!_

Paul's POV

I want her.

Everything about her drives me….Crazy

But, it is simple to take away an innocent little thirteen year old girl from two… guys, especially if one's your rival that you swear to destroy?

But who am I to her?

Some cold, selfish bastard who abuses my pokemon?

Who is she?

She is Dawn Hikari, the perky little coordinator. Everything about her fills me butterfrees, the sight of her smile, how her crystal blue eyes sparkle, and how her hair flows in the breeze.

I presume you think she's with that excuse of a trainer?

Don't make me laugh; I'm not like her idiot traveling companion, who thinks he can be a champion by just grinning at my pokemon and hoping for the best

How pathetic…

She doesn't deserve a trainer like that to be her friend. She deserves someone who will be strong for her, who will take care of her, and who will love her.

She's perfect in every way, a true angel.

Prepare yourself Dawn Hikari…

I'm going to kidnapped you my angel...

Because you'll will be mine...

_Yeah so here's the beginning, I'm trying to make my chapters shorter so I can keep up better. Any suggestions or HELPFUL criticism would be appreciated thank you_

_GTG-IIPG_


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter..Woooo….

It was a bright sunny day in the small, woods of Sunyshore City. After easily receiving his badge, Paul had decided to take a small break and train for the upcoming league.

"Torterra, hyper beam now!" The mauve hair trainer commanded, pointing at a very large tree.

The continent pokemon grumbled, before nodding its head and opening it mouth, a small orange and red preparing to strike its target. "Tor-terrrrrra." The massive beam was shot out, turning the once beautiful evergreen into ashes and flames.

Instead of being impressed by it's starter Pokemon's progress. Paul simply scolded him. "Pathetic. I teach you the most powerful of moves and yet, you fail at perfecting them."

Torterra seem unaffected by his master's harsh words, Paul was ready to throw another insult but they heard something rustling in the bushes nearby.

Paul changed himself in a battle position. "Be prepared for anything Torterra." Torterra didn't say anything, but instead watch as a little yellow mouse came running out the bushed.

"Pika pika!" The mouse screamed out running towards Torterra, the continent pokemon seemed surprised.

"Tor, Torterra?" It asked, Pikachu grinned, and nodded. The two Pokemon started to converse with each, but Paul would not allow that.

"You," Paul glared, heavily annoyed that the rodent interrupted his training. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Before Pikachu could squeak anything, Paul heard another voice coming from the bushes, and he had a good feeling who it was.

"Yo pikachu ya' over there buddy!"

Paul spoke in his head silently. "Let the games begin."

But much to his dismay, there was his annoying rival, the sympathetic breeder and the peppy coordinator.

"But soon to be my coordinator" Paul thought, watching Pikachu return to his master's shoulder.

Ash petted his starter Pokemon's head. "'Ya shouldn't' be wonderin' off like that buddy, we've been lookin' for ya' for like an hour."

Paul soon caught a glimpse of Ash's, him dark coal eyes giving him an intense stare, he definitely knew was what coming from the naive trainer. "Three…Two…One."

"Hey Paul!' The Kanto trainer called, running energetic to him. "Have you gotten your badge from Volkner yet?" His dark brown eyes show anxiousness.

Paul scowled. "Since when is it your business?"

Ash frowned." Geez, ya' can't just answer my question?"

Paul turned around, ignoring Ash's rambling.

Ash folded his arms, and huffed. "Ugh what a creep, hey guys this look like a good place to train ya' wanna set up camp here?" This immediately caught the Veilstone trainer's attention.

"This is my camp ground, now do me a favor and scram, loser." Paul hissed, as if venom was attached to his tongue. This made Ash boil red in the face.

Ash was ready to thrown a punch. "You jerk….!"Brock's rough hand's managed to hold back Ash, preventing the any fighting.

"C'mon Ash, let it go." Brock released him, but Ash still had death written all over his face.

Dawn spoke up when Ash still was still being, in her mind immature. "Yeah Ash, beside if Paul found the site first, it's only fair. Let it go." Steam still poured from Ash's ears.

Paul silently grinned, thinking." She rarely talks, but now she sounds so angelic."

"No way!" Ash yelled, stomping like a five year old. "I'm sick of Paul treatin' me like shit…" He turned to face Paul, who still remained slightly amused. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"I could use this to my advantage." Paul thought to himself, smirking. "If that's how you feel…Let make this more interesting."

"Huh?" Ash asked, looking all dense.

"Since you obviously don't appreciate my comments, if you win I'll never speak to you again, insult you, hell I'll get out of this region if you want me to." Paul explained this made Ash lighten up.

"But if I win…" Paul continued, reaching out for a pokeball in his pocket. The baseball cap trainer looked at him questionably.

"I get the…"

Oh cliffy, my first too, I feel proud now. Ok you want to see what happens next? Well review and it will come flying from the air ;)

GTG-IIPG


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter..Woooo…. Sorry my mind has been sidetracked lately

"I get the girl." Paul stated, pointing his finger at Dawn, as if it meant nothing.

Ash raised his fists. "Deal!" Dawn's crystal blue eyes widened.

"Ash!" She yelled. "What do you think your doing?"

Brock frowned at his traveling companion. "Ash, Dawn is not a prize to be won here. Be reasonable."

Ash gave his friends a cheeky grin. "Don't worry!" He gave them thumbs up. "Ya guys seen how I've been trainin' I can't lose this!"

"But-"Dawn tried to protest, but Ash had already made up his mind.

"What is this?" Brock thought. "Why would Paul wan to wager Dawn in a battle?"

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Are you three done yet?" They all glared at him. "I'm waiting."

The Kanto trainer pumped his fist." And I'm waiting for you to get the hell outta' Sinnoh!" His voice filled with determination. "Bring it on!"

Soon enough, the gang found a small arena to host the battle. Both trainers had eyes locked on each other, and Dawn stood on the sidelines, shaking nervously.

"I'll be referee." Brock volunteered." Whoever wins the coin toss on Dawn's poketch will get to decide the enough?" Ash and Paul nodded.

"I pick heads!" The spiky hair boy called out, Paul growled.

"Then I pick tails." Dawn nodded, eagerly tapping the coin on her watch. The coin flipped and jumped, landing on one side that she was afraid of.

The bluenette raised her head. "Its tails." She whimpered. Paul gave an evil grin.

Paul grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "It's a one on one battle, no substitutions. That clears enough for you?" Steam was literally pouring out of Ash's ears.

"Fine!" Ash looked confidently at his starter. "Ready Pikachu?" The mouse nodded its head.

"Pika!" Spark charged in it's orange cheeks.

Paul threw the pokeball in the air. "Electabuzz stand by for battle!"

"Ele!" It roared, its fists hoisting in the air.

"Battle begin!" Brock proclaimed.

Ash jumped at the opportunity. "Pikachu quick attack let's go!"

"Pika!" Its speed starting to increase rapidly."Pika Pika Pika!"

"Protect!" Paul shouted.

"Electivle!" A green barrier formed around it, Pikachu quick attacked collided with it, leaving a trail of smoke.

"Pika!" The mouse cried, being thrown back.

Ash growled. "You ok buddy?"

"Pikachu!"

"Awesome. Now use volt tackle!"

"Pika!" A thunder wave enveloped the small yellow pokemon." Pika…Pika…Pika!" Paul smirked.

"Thunderpunch!" The electric beast charged up its fist, again colliding with the smaller pokemon, both pokemon took horrific damage.

"This battle is even, it could be anyone's win." Brock explained but Dawn started at the battle intensely, hoping for the right outcome

"Use iron tail!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" Its tail started glowing white and aim for Electubuzz."Pikachu!"

"Dodge it quick!" Electbuzz quickly moved away.

"Keep attacking!" The Kanto trainer yelled, Pikachu aimed faster, attempted to hit Electubuzz.

"Keep dodging!" Paul ordered Electubuzz nodded and kept dodging.

Dawn looked puzzled. "What's Paul doing?" She asked. "Why doesn't he just attack?"

Brock just stared. "Hmm…"

"That's enough!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" It nodded, sparks charging in its cheeks. "Pikaaaaaa-chuuuuu!"

Paul smirked. "Electubuzz use thunder now!"

"Ele!" Its yellow body charged thunder, unleashing a powerful attack.

The attacks collide, leaving a huge trail of smoke, so thick that the pokemon or the trainers couldn't see each other.

"Yes!" Ash pumped his fist." Just what I was hoping for, now Pikachu iron tail!"

Pikachu jumped through the smoke and aimed his tail. Paul secretly smiled.

"Grab Pikachu's tail quick!" He said. In one sharp movement Electabuzz stop in the attack, leaving Pikachu wide open.

"What!" Ash screamed, getting nervous.

Dawn's crystal blue eyes flung open. "No way!"

"Just what I expected." Brock thought to himself.

Paul grinned evilly, not holding back his last request. "Thunderpunch go!"

And with that finally attack, when the powerful fist had targeted Pikachu, the battle ended, leaving Pikachu fainted on the battlefield.

"Pikachu!" He cried.

"Pikachu is unable to battle the victor is Paul!" Brock proclaimed.

Paul smirked. "Hmm." And walked over to Dawn's direction

"Where are ya going Paul this isn't over!" Ash fought back.

Paul glared at him. "It is." He grabbed Dawn by the hand. "And I'm gonna claim my prize."

:o Sorry for long wait please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter.

please review!

"Now hold on just a minute!" Dawn fought back. The Veilstone trainer glared into her crystal blue eyes." I don't know if you have noticed Paul but I'm and not some trophy to be won."

Paul scowled. "Then you can blame your pathetic friend over there." He pointed to Ash who was still eyeing him with hatred.

Brock stepped in. "Paul, be serious-"But Paul interrupted.

"I am serious." He stated flatly. "I won the battle I get the girl in that retarded beanie hat." Dawn's pale face turned boiling red.

"Excuse me but my name is Dawn!" She yelled, but the purple haired trainer shrugged her off.

"I don't have time for this." He took a pokeball from his pocket and released the Torterra; the continent pokemon looked at his master questionably.

"What are ya' doing Paul?" Ash questioned, still holding his starter in his arms.

The coal black trainer commanded out of vengeance. "Torterra use vine whip." Then he pointed at Dawn.

"Tor?" His starter looked at him with his eyes showing pure confusion.

"Do it, I command you." Paul said no act of sympathy or kindness shown in his voice.

Torterra did what he was told, a long vine whip unleashed form his tropical trees and grabbed the innocent girl.

"Hey!"

"Dawn!" Both Brock and Ash yelled in unison.

Ash balled his fists. "You're not getting away with this!" Pikachu jumped from his arms." Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"Pikaaaaa!" His cheeks started to charge energy.

The breeder called out to the Kanto trainer. "Stop Ash! You hurt Torterra you hurt Dawn as well!"

Paul smirked, knowing that he had obtained victory. "Then I suggest you let me leave in peace." Dawn started to let out tears.

Ash had the urge to pounce on Paul and rip of every organ in his body. "Why you…." He whispered.

Brock retrained him." Ash, I know how you feel…" He sighed." But we can't risk Dawn's own life to save her…" Ash calmed down, he watched helplessly as his Sinnoh rival took away his best friend.

The bluenette looked back at her traveling companions, her eyes are swollen, the cap wearing trainer called to her. "Don't worry Dawn will get ya back!"

"Pika Pi!"

And just like that she was gone.

She had remember being taken away form her friends, she had remembered crying until her eyes turned as pink as a cherry but she also strongly remembered how cruel Paul was.

"This seems like a good spot." Paul said, gazing all over the campsite. He then turned to his starter. "Release." He ordered, the continent pokemon obeyed.

"I'm going to go get firewood, I'll cook the dinner." He set his backpack on the ground and gave Dawn an eye piercing glare." Go make yourself useful and go fetch some water. You tried to leave you'll regret it."

Torterra looked at Dawn with an apologetic look. Dawn just grinned a little. "I know you didn't want to…" she petted him.

"Come Torterra." Paul said, and then let out another pokemon.

"Honchrow!" The big boss pokemon screeched.

"Watch her; make sure she doesn't escape, if she does come to me quickly." Paul whispered, but Dawn could hear it clearly.

'Does he think I'm that stupid?' Dawn thought, making her way to the sparkling river bank nearby. 'Even if I tried to leave, I'll probably end up lost and killed by a Ryhorn.'

Dawn gathered the water in a small pail and returned the campsite, feeling Honchrow's stare. Paul was already there with firework in his arms, and in Torterra's vine whip.

"What took you so long?" He asked, harshly. Dawn didn't feel like arguing, she just placed the water on the ground.

"Troublesome girl." He muttered, and then released Magmortar to start a fire then he started to prepare dinner.

Dawn curled up into a little ball by the fire, feeling lonely. "I miss Brock's cooking, and I miss how Ash always asked him dinner would be ready…" The memories began to give her grief; she tried desperately to hold back the tears.

Paul noticed this and set the bowls on the table. "Stop crying you look like a fool."

Dawn snapped." Don't tell me what to do."

Paul shrugged and took a seat, and started to sip his stew. "If you want dinner you're going to have to come over here and get it." He stated the obvious.

The blunette pouted but her stomach roared, she sighed, giving into the demands and walked over to the camp table.

Paul handed her bowl. "Don't choke on it." Then he started to eat again.

Dawn growled and thought. 'I hope he does.' She sipped the stew. "Not to bad." She announced out loud.

"Don't need your review." Paul said, not caring for her comment.

The coordinator frowned then finished eating, Paul noticed this and swiped the bowl away and started washing the dishes.

"Do you want me to help?" Dawn was always used to helping Brock clean up after dinner.

"No." Paul stated, coldly. His back turned towards her. Dawn sighed and picked up her backpack.

"Were do you think your going?" He snapped, Dawn groaned." Just to change into my pajamas geez." He crawled into the tent and zipped it close

'Don't you dare.' Paul thought to himself as he finished washing his last dish. But a part of him forced him to walk over near the tent and he slowly unzipped it

'Back away slowly Shinji…'The good side of him said helpfully, but Paul still kept his eyes on 'her'

Dawn finished undressing, but noticed a chill coming form the back of the tent; she turned around and noticed the Veilstone trainer blushing madly with his eyes locked on her. "Ahhh!" She threw stuff at him and tried to cover herself. "You son of a bitch! Get out!"

Paul quickly zipped up the tent and held his heart, is face feeling as hot as the sun's bright rays. He leaned his back against a tree and started to slowly pant.

'Told ya'so.' The good side of him remarked.

The purple hair trainer shook it all away and cleared his mind. "This is going to be a long journey." He mumbled. He went to go change into his night shirt and sweat pants by the river, but when he came back he noticed Dawn moving her sleeping back towards the put out fire place.

"Are you crazy?" He glared. "If you're out there then you might as well want to die." He sounded worried and concerned but that didn't intrigued Dawn at all.

The coordinator hissed and pouted. "I rather die then have you try look at me when I'm naked AGAIN."

Paul's cheeks tinted pink. "Whatever freeze, see if I care." He dragged his sleeping bag in the tent and zipped it up.

'You know that was wrong.' His conscious said in his mind.

'Shut up.' Paul tried to block out the voice in his head.

'How would you like seeing a girl death in your own campsite?' The voice pestered.

Paul ignored the voice and tried to fall asleep.

"Espically if it's the girl you loveeeeeee."'

Paul clutched his covers of his sleeping bag and unzipped the tent, witnessing a shivering girl trying to keep herself warm.

The mauve trainer thought with remorse for himself. 'I know I'm going to regret this….' Then he slid inside Dawn's sleeping bag and wrapped his arms around her.

The blunette tried to open her eyes, though since she was too sleepy to understand what was happening she then eventually gave up and fell right back asleep.

Paul smirked to himself. "I think I'm going to like this…"

K that's it. Sorry things are in my mind that seems to be worrying me but im not going to let that affect my writing.


End file.
